1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polishing pads useful in the manufacture of semiconductor devices or the like. More particularly, the polishing pads of the present invention comprise an advantageous hydrophilic material having an innovative surface topography which generally improves predictability and polishing performance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Integrated circuit fabrication generally requires polishing of one or more substrates, such as silicon, silicon dioxide, tungsten or aluminum. Such polishing is generally accomplished, using a polishing pad in combination with a polishing fluid.
The semiconductor industry has a need for precision polishing to narrow tolerances, but unwanted "pad to pad" variations in polishing performance are quite common. A need therefore exists in the semiconductor industry for polishing pads which exhibit more predictable performance during high precision polishing operations.